A Call to Apathy
by loveXtine
Summary: [RenoxTifa] Reno makes an unexpected visit during those two years before Advent Children. Will his visit put things in retrospect for Tifa?


**_Disclaimers: All characters © Square Enix_**

**_ Lyrics © The Shins_**

**Author's Note: **This story takes place during those two years before Advent Children. There are really no spoilers in here, except for the mentioning of Denzel and the Geostigma, and the mentioning of Cloud's lack of being there. I'm hoping to make another short story like this taking place after Advent Children as well. But we'll just see.

**Take Note: **When you read the lyrics, think of the relationship between Cloud and Tifa. It just sounds like it's right out of Cloud's mouth, especially with all his emo/angsty thoughts that he always has.

**A Call to Apathy**  
By: Christine Johnson

**xoxox**

**_Untie me, I've said no vows_**

**_The train is getting way too loud_**

**_I gotta leave here my girl_**

**_Get on with my lonely life_**

**  
xoxox**

Friday snuck up in the week as it always had, meaning that there were to be busy nights of work ahead. Or at least Tifa Lockheart had hoped that this weekend would bring in more profit than previous ones. Business had been dwindling again due to the disease that had stricken many of the inhabitants of their town, and more and more people were spending money on their medical bills instead of splurging at the bar.

Tifa wiped down the bar countertop with an old rag, and she listened as the grandfather clock chime at 9:00 o' clock. She then gave a sigh and looked back into a small living space that had been built on the backside of the bar, seeing Marlene and Denzel giggling at the antics of some cartoon characters on the television that they sat obnoxiously close to.

A calm smile spread on her lips as she watched Denzel sitting and laughing, not showing any hints of pain or discomfort. His illness was becoming worst, and she was always happy to see him on his good days, which were growing fewer. It was amazing how much determination the young boy had though, and how much will power he had to fight the disease that was eating away at his body.

Tifa was grateful for today, and didn't dare think about tomorrow.

"Hey you two," she interrupted their television viewing, "it's time to get ready for bed."

Marlene whipped around to see Tifa and a pleading look sprung on her face. "But--"

"No buts," Tifa countered her argument quickly. "I have to open the bar in an hour and I want you two well asleep."

Denzel nodded his head as he was never one to put up an argument with her. He hastily ran off in the direction of the bathroom to brush his teeth and to do other miscellaneous things that kids do as they get ready for bed. Marlene stood and crossed her arms over her chest, giving a playful pout. Tifa smiled and walked over to her placing her hand on the little girl's shoulders. She then proceeded to wiggle her fingers to tickle the little girl, which promptly made her giggle and squirm out of the woman's grasp and run off towards the bathroom.

**xoxox**

**_Just leave the ring on the rail_**

**_For the wheels to nullify_**

**xoxox**

"...And the fairy princess and tailor lived happily ever after," Tifa finished reading the story and set the book down on one of the nightstands. Denzel and Marlene started giggling to themselves leaving Tifa to raise an eyebrow at them. She knew however that it was just the giggles making their way out of them as they were settling in for the night.

"All right you two," Tifa quieted them down. "Time to sleep. You already weaseled a story out of me."

With her last words, Tifa stood and headed over to the light switch to turn off the lights. She got interrupted before she had a chance to switch them off.

"Tifa?" Denzel was the one that stopped her from leaving. "When is Cloud coming back?"

Tifa stayed silent for a moment and turned her head towards the ground and averted her eyes. She tried to think of a good lie to not keep Denzel guessing, but she was running out of them as he seemed to ask the same question every other night.

"He'll come home soon," Tifa smiled at the young boy and switched off the light and closed the door before he could reply. She gave a deep sigh as she gave thought to the where abouts of Cloud. She hadn't even heard from him in the past month, however she made sure to leave him messages on his PHS periodically, giving him updates on life and the children. Whether he ever listened or not, she didn't know, but it always gave her a bit of peace knowing that there was a possibility that he still cared.

**xoxox**

**_Until this turn in my head_**

**_I let you stay and you paid no rent_**

**_I spent twelve long months on the lam_**

**xoxox**

The bar hustled with the usual customers and her business was doing fairly well for the night. She served them their drinks and she paid attention whenever her grandfather clock chimed to keep track of the time.

The customers started to dwindle and she heard her clock hit the half hour point. The bar was to close within the next hour or so and she hoped that no more customers would enter as the last ones left, meaning she would be able to close her bar early.

She was busy sorting through the bottles of liquor that haphazardly got strewn all over the back counter. She took the empty ones and pushed them on one side and placed the opened ones down in a little cardboard box that was on the floor.

"Thanks bartender!" she heard her last customers speak as they then proceeded to the exit. She listened for the soft ring of the bells and gave a huge sigh of relief as all her customers had left early and with the business being so slow she could close early.

She continued to finagle with the alcohol bottles when she heard that familiar chime once again. She became irate at the fact that her plans for closing were busted, but she tried to keep her mood optimistic.

"I'll be with you in a second!" she hollered as she ducked behind the counter bar to try and adjust all the bottles to fit in the box precisely.

"I'm in no hurry, yo," the familiarity of the voice pierced her memories. She shot up from behind the bar and was shocked to see that fiery red head gazing around at the bar surroundings.

"Nice place you got here," Reno complimented as he dug his hands in his pockets and a wiry grin spread on his lips as he saw the shocked/dumbfounded look on Tifa's face.

"The bar is closed," Tifa sputtered angrily not taking into consideration that she had just blatantly offered to serve him.

"Your open sign in still on," Reno argued and took a hand out of his pocket and in a hitch hiking manner pointed to the sign that was still beaming brightly outside.

Tifa huffed in frustration knowing that she lost this battle.

"Fine, what do you want then?" Her voice was harsh as she watched him walk over to her bar and plop his filthy butt down on one of her stools. He promptly placed his elbows on the bar and leaned his chin on his hands.

"Well?" Tifa tried to hurry him, as she was growing impatient. She walked over to him with her hands on her hips and just caught the stench of alcohol that was wafting off of him. She rolled her eyes and shook his head at him.

"How about--"

"You're already drunk. You reek of alcohol," Tifa interrupted him. "I don't serve drunks."

Tifa then turned her back to him and continued to fiddle with the bottles that seemed to outweigh the amount of customers that were there that night.

"I'm not _drunk._ A little intoxicated yes, but nothing past the norm."

He wasn't slurring his words and he didn't stumble in here. That was always a good sign.

"Then why didn't you stay at the other bar?" Tifa questioned knowing that he was more than likely barhopping. He just didn't seem like the stay at home drunk, although, now that she thought about it, she could picture him sitting with a 5th of gin and a pistol held up to his head about to pull the trigger...Or at least that's what she would have liked to picture.

"Bad company," he spoke bluntly and replayed the events of the burly man lifting him up by the shirt and physically throwing him out of the bar. It wasn't _his _fault that the two aces just somehow ended up under his sleeves--honestly, they fell in there.

Silence fell between the two and Reno was starting to grow impatient as he really would have liked to have another shot of something, _anything._

"So can I get a shot of Brandy?" Reno asked with a sort of cheesy smile on his lips.

"No."

"Whiskey?"

"No."

"...Vodka?"

"Look, I'm about to close. So go take your intoxicated self somewhere else," she turned around to him to emphasize her point.

_There really need to be more hot bartenders..._Reno found himself thinking as he looked over to her. He shook off the thought though realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere and his perversion was just trying to surface...

"You're killing me Tifa," Reno begged for just another drop of poison.

"No, I'm actually saving you from yourself. Although I can't figure out why?" she questioned her motives. _I should let him have just a little more...and then a little more...and then he'll be dead in a gutter from alcohol poisoning._

"You're not still sour about what happened in Sector--" he didn't even finish before he got a stony glare from her. He figured that would have been the _only_ reason to treat a man of his stature that way.

"I don't even want to get into it. I'm just tired, Reno. I just can't deal with you right now," she spoke honestly.

"Fine, just one drink and I promise I'll leave," Reno had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"No," Tifa was stubborn and picked up the box of half full alcohol bottles and stepped into her back room to put them up. By the time she came back out, she noticed that her company had left. She was grateful that he had gotten the idea, and tried to not dwell on their encounter. Maybe she should have been a little more hospitable, but she brushed the thoughts off as she went towards the front of the store and switched off the open sign.

**xoxox**

**_That's enough sitting on the fence_**

**_For the fear of breaking dams_**

**xoxox**

She didn't think much about "their encounter" all week, especially on the few days when Denzel was trapped in his bed, sweat beading down his face as his temperature fluctuating between 101 degrees to 103. His breathing always seemed weak and he would clench his jaw in pain every few minutes as he felt his skull trying to cave in on him.

Friday night came again and Tifa didn't open her bar. Denzel was lying in bed shaking and shivering and his temperature was still feverish. She put ice on his head to try and calm it and the only other thing she could give him was some over the counter child fever reducers and sleeping pills to try and help him sleep through the night. When he finally managed to drift off to sleep she made her way downstairs to her bar.

She was emotionally exhausted. Seeing the poor boy writhe in pain every other day was becoming torture. Many nights a week she wouldn't open her bar due to his condition which was probably one of the reasons why her business was dwindling. She wasn't too worried though, she had enough money to live comfortably and that was all she needed.

She however could feel herself breaking down. Stress was starting to take control and she felt she needed to take the edge off a bit. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass and sat down on a chair that was adjacent to a round table. After making herself comfortable she poured herself one shot and quickly took it down, followed by another.

She gave a sigh and crossed her arms in front of her and rested her head in them, as she felt herself fall apart.

_God damn it Cloud. I can't take this anymore...! This is too much for one person...the pain of watching him and not being able to do anything... Cloud...why...I know we weren't a real family...but why...? _

**xoxox**

**_I find a fatal flaw_**

**_In the logic of love_**

**_And go out of my head_**

**xoxox**

Reno took another pass at the bar, seeing that the open sign was still off and it looked, quite frankly, very dark inside. He was indecisive of what he wanted to do. This was the third day in a row that the bar hadn't been opened and he was in dire need of some company/attention. Not to mention when he tried walking into the other bar he found himself not even there for five minutes before that stupid big guy threw him back out the front door.

Confused at what to do, he decided to just sit down on the sidewalk and pull out a pack of cigarettes. Fiddling with the packet until it opened, he glanced around to see drops of rain that were starting to fall from the sky. He gave a disgruntled groan as he stuffed a cigarette in his mouth and hurriedly lit it, expecting that the little stick of nicotine would help him make a decision.

The rain was really starting to pour down now and he could feel each of the cold drops landing precisely on the top of his hair, weighing it down. He looked up and could see more and more drops falling faster and faster down towards him from the charcoal clouds above.

Now was when he was going to have to make a decision; wait for the chance of the bar opening or walk home. The contemplation was really going to require a few more cigarettes...

**xoxox**

**_You love a sinking stone_**

**_That'll never elope_**

**_So get used to the lonesome_**

**_Girl, you must atone some_**

**_Don't leave me no phone number there_**

**xoxox**

Tifa raised her head from her arms and tried to dry her dampened cheeks with the sleeves of the baggy sweater she wore. Her mood was a bit lifted from the few shots she had taken and she took a look over at the grandfather clock reading the time.

_It's only 11:00..._ She thought that maybe she should have opened her bar tonight, but when she took a glance out the front window she noticed the pouring down rain; and her thoughts got distracted, especially after noticing a dark figure loitering outside on the sidewalk. Curiosity now plagued her and she lifted herself off her seat and cautiously strolled over to the window.

She rolled her eyes when she saw his red hair glowing in the night.

_Determined, isn't he._

Her heart softened for a minute though as she saw him drenching wet and obviously shivering from the cold rain that was pounding down on him. She took a minute to think of the consequences of her going out and greeting him, but her heart (or maybe the alcohol) immediately begged for her to let the poor drowning rat out of the rain. Shaking her head, she reached over to the front door and pulled it open, letting the chiming bells whisper into the night.

**xoxox**

**_It took me all of a year_**

**_To put the poison pill to your ear_**

**_But now I stand on honest ground, on honest ground_**

**xoxox**

Reno was startled by the noise of the door creaking open and his attention darted up towards the being that interrupted his moment of deep concentration. Tifa stooped over him with her arms crossed over her chest and a sort of vacant expression was written on her face. He became a bit wary as he wasn't sure how to read her.

"Yo," he broke the silence and a sheepish grin spread on his lips.

"The bar's not opening tonight," she decided to break the news bluntly.

"I figured." Reno took his eyes off of her and stared out blankly into the street while taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Then why don't you go...home?" Tifa shuffled her weight, finding it a bit awkward to shoo him away. _This shouldn't be this difficult. I do this to customers all the time._

Reno took a moment to reply. "I dunno, thought I would take a shower since the inn I'm staying at doesn't seem to have running water."

She should have expected his facetious remark.

"So you must be here on business," Tifa replied coolly, surprised by that fact that she was trying to engage the conversation further.

_I am starting to feel a bit tipsy now…_her thoughts kept mingling as she tried to justify her actions.

"Sort of," he shrugged. He really wasn't in the mood to explain that he was here to check up on the status of how the pandemic was doing. It was really supposed to be a quick in and out job at the nearby hospital to try and get an estimated count on the number infected by Geostigma, but Reno could always find excuses to make his paid leave last just a bit longer.

_I suppose I can invite him in, _a look of concern crossed her face as she shuffled her weight once more. For once her conscience wasn't fighting her. She didn't give thought to the damages this man had done to her old life, how he had pushed the button to drop the plate, and for the fact that he was just trying to get a free drink out of her. No, for once her heart spoke and it was weeping with loneliness, and it was jumping at any opportunity for attention.

"Well, either go back to your hotel or come inside out of the rain," Tifa finally just gave him an ultimatum as she started to grow tired of getting cold and wet. Not to mention poor Reno was most definitely starting to resemble a drowned rat.

Reno raised and eyebrow and didn't even have to give it a second thought as he raised himself up off the wet cement and quickly threw his cigarette to the ground. He loomed over her and reached out to pull the door open and very politely offered for her to enter first.

"After you," he tried to sound gentlemanly. Tifa however just shook her head at his ploy and trudged back inside the bar.

**xoxox**

**_You want to fight for this love_**

**_But honey you cannot wrestle a dove_**

**_So baby it's clear_**

**xoxox**

Tifa decided to snuggle herself back in the seat where she had been sitting previously. She poured herself another shot, and promised that this would be the last one.

Reno walked in behind her and took a seat across from her at the table. He tentatively watched the woman take down her drink.

"Mind sharing?" Reno flashed a genuine smile at her. She simply shrugged and pushed the bottle of alcohol over to him, and was about to give him the shot glass as well but he proceeded to just take the entire bottle and put it to his lips.

"You're such a drunk..." Tifa scoffed and turned her head away as he guzzled down at least 3 or 4 shots at once.

Tifa wrapped her arms together to try and keep herself from shivering.Her teeth chattered, but she stifled the noise. She stayed silent.

"Maybe _we_ should turn the heat up in here," Reno winked at her after noticing her obvious discomfort.

"I didn't _have_ to invite you in," she made sure to annunciate her words just as he had.

"I know I know...Geeze," Reno leaned back in his chair, seeing that she was still being very spiteful towards him. "Although, maybe you should be a little _nicer _to your guest."

He laid that one down on her hard. He was right however, she had invited him in and now she was being a complete ass to him. She still felt that she had every right to, but for the moment's sake, it wouldn't hurt to treat him like a normal person.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and looked over at him. He caught her glance and he could see the sorrow that was written all over her face; her eyes were empty of emotion and her lips wore a heavy frown. For a minute he was urged to pry into her private life and determine what has made her feel so low, but he decided against it.

"Would you like me to get you a towel to dry off?" Tifa asked and then stood. _There...that's a hospitable act. _

Reno ran his hand through his hair and noticed that he was still very much wet. He nodded and a wry smile etched on his lips.

"I'll get the fire going too," she added in as she walked off towards what could only be the bathroom.

Reno was left a little dumbfounded, especially since the other night she was more than willing to bite his head off. He had to admit that it was nice however, to actually be able to sit down with someone of her stature and not have to worry about her stabbing you in the back. _Although I'm sure she's more worried about me doing that. _He always amused himself.

He chuckled at the thought, but dismissed it as he wasn't really into that sort of thing anymore. The whole killing thousands of people had gotten old, and quite frankly emotionally draining. That's one reason why he drank..._a lot. _It was sort of his way to avoid the repenting that he had to do. Because at least when he was drunk, he wasn't thinking of the families he crushed under the plate, or the people that he murdered. No, when he was drunk the only thing he could ever think of was his next pick up line.

_Speaking of drunks,_ he thought to himself as he chugged another shot from the bottle before Tifa returned, towel in hand.

"Here," she handed it over to him which he gratefully took. He pulled it over his head and shook it veraciously over his sopping wet mop of hair.

"Give me your jacket," Tifa ordered him bluntly.

"Not exactly a sexy way to put it, but I suppose it gets the job done," Reno gleamed at his wittiness' as he stood and pulled his jacket off. Tifa didn't even put in the effort to respond other than to take his jacket and walk towards the living space which had a television hidden in the corner, a small cushioned couch and a fireplace on the opposite wall (although the fireplace could barely be called that as it was pretty much just a hole in the wall with some scrap metal placed around it to keep the fire from going everywhere).

Tifa took the jacket and hung it from a wire that came off of the ceiling. She then looked at their firewood pile and noticed that it was starting to diminish quickly, especially since the colder months were starting to come around. _That's just one more thing that needs to be done…_

With a disgruntled sigh, she took some of the larger pieces of wood and placed them inside the fireplace and poured some lighter fluid on it and then threw a match in. The flames sparked up nicely and danced gleefully as they came to life, feeding off of the fuel. Tifa shook for a moment as the cold was starting to bite through her sweater, but the oncoming heat was starting to win the battle.

Reno walked over nonchalantly and took a seat on the couch, stretching his arm along the backside and crossing his legs, one over the other. He smiled up at Tifa and patted the couch next to him, but became distraught when he saw her face flush and her attention focused on the bottom of the stairs.

"Denzel," he heard her call out a name. "What are you doing up?"

Reno's heart skipped a beat. _What if Denzel is...her new boyfriend or something? I don't want my ass beat tonight. _

He sat up quickly to try and avert his attention to whatever she was looking at and was relieved when all he saw was a young boy standing at the bottom of the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He relaxed a bit and leaned back into the couch as he watched Tifa walk over to the young boy.

"My head started hurting," Denzel explained with pain written on his face. Tifa kneeled down to him and placed her hand on his forehead and became a bit relieved to see that at least his fever was finally dying down.

"Go back to bed and I'll get you some Tylenol," Tifa spoke softly.

Reno sat rather perplexed by the whole situation because he damned well knew that there was no way Tifa could be the mother of that child. She would have had to be 12 when the kid was born. He shook his head at the thought and decided to just sit and wait patiently while she went off to take care of this child.

10 minutes must have passed before Reno saw Tifa walking back towards him and taking a seat on the couch. However her expression was growing more and more wary and she leaned her elbows on her knees and her hands were diligently rubbing her temples.

Nights like these were so stressful to her, especially when Denzel would wake up several times a night complaining of his head hurting. Most of the time she's lucky enough that he can come to her and tell her that he's about to have an episode that way she can sit with him in bed, cradling him as he whimpered in pain until he finally passed out (whether from the medicine or from the pain, it always changed). Every time though it killed her to watch the tears fall from his eyes as he tried to fight the sickness that started to envelope him more and more. It hurt her more knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

Reno mustered up the courage to speak, even though the situation seemed really awkward. "So, who's the kid?"

"His name is Denzel," she spoke softly and took in a deep breath before continuing. "It's a long story..."

Reno nodded his head, although Tifa never looked up to see.

"Is he infected...?" Reno questioned knowing that many of the children that were living in Edge were infected by Geostigma.

Tifa nodded her head and that was the point that she finally broke down. Her body started convulsing as the tears broke through. She pulled her legs up on the couch and hid her face in her knees. Everything was hitting her at once; she was so angry, so hurt, so lost, so lonely...

"I don't know where Cloud is...I haven't even talked to him in the past month," she was finally confiding to somebody. Of course he wasn't her first person of choice, but the circumstances had simply allowed it to happen. "I'm so lost...watching Denzel everyday...knowing that I can't do anything to help him...I just..."

Tifa tightened up her ball, not really being able to say exactly what she wanted, or knowing exactly what she did want to say. So instead she just sobbed in her knees, hoping that maybe the crying would release some tension.

Reno had every urge to high tail it right about then. He _hated _dealing with women in situations like these, but luckily most of the women he ever had to deal with were nothing more than whores, so tipping them an extra twenty bucks normally put a smile on their face.

This wasn't a situation like that though, and he would actually have to put thought into what he said and did. He was pretty impressed when he noticed how naturally it came to him. He decided not to speak, knowing that she wasn't looking for advice; she was just looking for comfort. With that thought in mind he gently placed his hand on her back to try and ease her crying.

Her sobbing stopped for a moment when she felt the hand being placed on her back. She cautiously peeked out at him, showing her now bloodshot eyes and very damp cheeks. And to her surprise, she got a lopsided smile from Reno.

"You can't hold the world on your shoulders forever, Tifa," he spoke honestly.

His words and his touch sent a shiver up her spine. A small smile perched itself on her lips as she never broke her gaze from his. That one sentence he spoke for some strange reason eased her, more so than what she ever had gotten from Cloud. Cloud's words had always been so empty, and his attention had never _truly _been on her.

But now there was this man focusing his whole attention on _her. _He was there trying to comfort her, and to let her know that it would be all right. It was almost surreal as she seemed to always be the one that had to do the comforting.

Reno never even anticipated her next move, but somehow found her clinging on to him with her arms wrapped around his neck and her body leaning heavily on him. His eyes blew wide open as he felt her body pressing up on his and it took him a moment to accept her into his arms.

_Oh shit..._He thought to himself as he held onto her tightly and rested his head on the top of hers. He took a deep breath, and the scent of lilac and liquor filled his nose. It was intoxicating, and he could literally feel himself become light headed because of it. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**xoxox**

**_You want to jump and dance_**

**_But you sat on your hands_**

**_And lost your only chance_**

**xoxox**

Neither took the time to notice how long they sat in each other's arms. Tifa made the first move to separate the embrace, and Reno was a bit reluctant to let her go but he obeyed her wishes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her though as she sat up, and took notice of her glancing back at him. Their eyes locked and it was like they were searching each other's souls for answers to what just happened.

"I...better get going," Reno was the first to break the silence, but his words were slow and miscalculated. The situation had really weirded him out, and not so much the fact that him and Tifa had shared an embrace, but for the fact the he enjoyed it a lot more than he should have.

"Um," Tifa was searching for an excuse to have him stay. She needed somebody with her right now more than anything and whether that was the alcohol speaking for her or not, she really didn't care anymore. "Would you like another drink, before you leave?"

Reno grinned, "Why not?" _Hot damn, I've still got the touch. _He applauded himself for sweeping this woman off her feet in 2 days.

Tifa stood from the couch and went behind the bar to serve him a drink. She made up one of her concoctions, not even taking into consideration what he would have actually liked.

She still had no comprehension of what had just happened between the two of them though. She still couldn't even figure out what _compelled _her to reach out to this man. Although what dumbfounded her even more was the fact that Reno was actually listening to her cry for help.

She tried not to dwell on it though. She had grown an appreciation over the past years that things happen for a reason, and sometimes it's better to simply go with the flow.

Taking a glass stirring utensil, she stirred the ingredients up that she put in a small martini glass and then delicately grasped it in her fingers as she made her way back towards the couch.

"Here," Tifa held out the finished drink in front of Reno. He took it with a small nod of thanks and took a quick sip. The taste was exhilarating! A mixture of coconuts and pineapple with strawberries and god knows what else. He honestly could barely taste the gin that was in it.

"This is really good," he complimented the bartender. She smiled at his kind gesture and took a seat next to him.

Silence lingered in the air as both were at a loss of conversation.

"So...when was the last time _he_ actually came here?" Reno decided to pry, and knew that she would get the idea by his annunciation.

"It's been about 2 months now," Tifa spoke nervously and started to fidget. Cloud had a routine down now, he would show up for a few days, promising that he would never leave her again, saying that he had everything figured out and he was ready to settle down. They would spend their nights making love to each other until the sun rose, and eventually he would end up leaving one morning while she slept, not leaving a note or anything. It always left her unsettled, and she would cry in the morning until the children would wake up and she would have to bury her sorrow.

Reno let out a laugh, not directed towards Tifa but at the foolishness of Cloud. "That kid gets more messed up by the day."

"He just has a lot on his mind."

"Selfish." Reno had a lot of balls to make accusations like that.

"Like you're one to talk," Tifa glowered over at him.

He simply shrugged and took the last sip of his drink, feeling tension starting to rise between the two again. "At least I'm honest."

"So is he," she muttered, now realizing that she was the one that was being foolish in the relationship between her and Cloud. She never wanted to admit that she was holding on to something that was never going to be, but now the reality of it hit a lot harder than she expected it to.

He wore a snooty grin as he stood and strolled over to the bar countertop where he put down the glass.

"Sounds like this is more of a personal problem then," Reno pointed out. "And he's not the only one that needs to let go."

Tifa stayed silent. Her heart was breaking from Reno's words because the truth just hurt too damn much. Tears swelled in her eyelids and she tried to not take a look over at Reno.

She heard his footsteps heading towards the exit.

"Thanks for the drinks," Reno stopped and took a second glance at her. She was falling apart, and he wasn't about to deal with picking up the pieces. No, that's something she would have to do.

"Wait," he finally heard her call to him as he opened the front door.

_Just go, don't look back…Go. Run! _But he never managed to take the first step out of the door.

He turned back to see that she was starting to walk towards him slowly, and cautiously as if contemplating each and every step she took.

_Don't go to him Tifa. He's not here to comfort you; he's just looking for some quick sex._

She couldn't listen to herself. Instead she finally stopped, when she was a few inches away from Reno, and at first couldn't get the courage to look up at him. He stood perplexed as to what she wanted, as she hadn't said a single word as she proceeded to him.

"What…?" Reno tried to get the information out of her. The only answer he got out of her however was her two hands cradling his cheeks and bringing his face down to hers. She stopped when their faces were literally just an inch apart from each other and Reno could feel her hot breath running along his lips.

Time suddenly didn't exist. The moment of feeling her lips barely brushing up against his was just enough to make his libido explode from the tension. And when she did finally fully plant her lips upon his, he definitely wasn't going to stop her.

The two entwined each other in with a single kiss. At first simply massaging their lips together before they started to pry into each others mouths and let their tongues meet.

Reno couldn't stop. He started becoming more aggressive as he felt his stomach twist and turn and every muscle in his body harden from the passion that was firing up between the two. He raised his hands up to her face and it took him a moment to finally touch her cheeks, as if this was a surreal moment.

Tifa closed in the gap between the two and their mouths were now completely entangled within one another's as were their arms. Reno pushed her back trying to lead her somewhere, _anywhere_ than where they were. He wanted her flat on her back so he could feel his body resting on top of her. He wanted to rip all her clothes off and run his lips along every crevice of her body. He wanted to touch her, _all _of her.

The two stumbled backwards never wavering in their kissing as they fumbled over one of the bar chairs. Realizing that they were getting nowhere fast, Reno bent down just enough to lift her legs up so she could straddle his waist. She latched tightly around him and her hands moved up to his face to make sure that his lips would never part from hers. He supported her buttocks with his hands, and made his way over to the couch that was resting peacefully by the fireplace.

**xoxox**

**_Go back to your hometown_**

**_Get your feet on the ground_**

**_And stop floating around_**

**xoxox**

Reno was the first to awake when he heard the grandfather clock chime three times. It was still very dark out and the fire was now just burning embers. His head hurt a bit but that was easily ignored when he saw a naked woman lying on top of him.

It took him a moment to remember the events that had taken place and when he looked around and saw his clothes strewn out on the floor, his memory came back quick. A satisfied smile spread on his lips as he took in her aroma of lilacs and liquor one last time.

As carefully as possible, he slid himself out from underneath her, stirring her only enough to make her let out a little moan of disapproval, but never coming fully aroused. He let out a sigh of relief and searched for his clothes. As stealthily as he could manage, he slipped out of the bar and made his way to the outside world, and to his amazement the rain had stopped. He hummed to himself a catchy tune he had heard on the radio and threw his jacket over his shoulder. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it for his walk to the inn he was staying at...and his satisfaction of the night could be seen in his steps.

**xoxox**

**_I find a fatal flaw_**

**_In the logic of love_**

**_And go out of my head_**

**xoxox**

Reno was now more confused than before. He decided to wait until night to confront her about their ordeal. He looked at his wrist watch and the time read somewhere between 11 o' clock and 12 o' clock (he never really had learned how to read the stupid minute hand on clock faces).

He dug his hands deep in his pockets and rounded the corner and came to notice that the familiar bar was still dark. _Damn, fourth night in a row. _He thought sullenly to himself, now realizing why her business was not prospering.

He noticed that there was a motorcycle parked out front, so he became more cautious as he approached. He walked slowly to try and decode the situation. He felt his heart race when he saw the front door open and a familiar blonde haired man step out with Tifa in tow. Not wanting to be seen, Reno darted into the nearest alley, and took advantage to watch the scenario ahead of him play out.

He peeked behind the stony wall and watched the two interact, and was a bit disappointed when he realized he was too far away to hear their conversation. Tifa's head was bowed and she was obviously looking towards the ground. Reno could tell that there was sorrow written all over her face. He continued to watch, hoping that the wonder boy would leave so he could take the prize.

As he continued watching however, the scenario changed. He watched as Cloud took her tightly in his grasp, and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Reno turned his head. He looked towards the ground and he could feel himself burning with rage.

_Jealous?__ Jesus Reno...what's wrong with you, _he questioned his emotions as he then turned to watch the two still entwined in each other. He had to look away again. He just couldn't stand the sight. His fist clenched and he scowled to himself until he heard the loud roar of a motorcycle starting up and then the familiar murmuring of it running. He peered out from his cover and saw Cloud riding off in the opposite direction of him, assumingly running off to wherever for however long.

_Again._

Reno waited until the ex-soldier was out of view before coming out of hiding. He proceeded down the sidewalk, hands very deep in his pockets and a smug look on his face. Tifa heard the footsteps coming towards her, but when she looked over to him her face was awestruck.

"Reno," she spoke his name, wondering if he had watched her interaction with Cloud. Not that it mattered...what they had done the other night was nothing more than the result of alcohol and loneliness..._right? Just a one night stand...that's all it was. _She tried to convince herself.

"So he's off again," Reno held his typical cocky attitude, the one that was so familiar during their ordeal with Sephiroth. "Well let's see how long it'll be until he comes back this time!"

"Reno," Tifa spoke his name softly, pleading him to stop. "I wasn't expecting you to—"

"I know," he interrupted her. "I was hoping that maybe you would actually open the bar tonight. But since you aren't, I'll just be on my way."

Reno hadn't meant to be harsh, but he tried to not let his jealousy show. He turned his back to her and started walking off

"Please, Reno..." she tried to stop him. _I can't believe he's getting worked up about this. He's Reno after all, it's not like he was expecting anything more from last night.._

"Oh," he paused for a moment and turned to face her. "You love a sinking stone Tifa. Nothing you can do can make a stone float."

_Fuck. She'll always be running back to him. Fuck this shit. Just walk away Reno, just walk away…_ This time he listened to his own advice.

_Is he jealous? _Tifa watched him walk off in amazement, as she had never expected to hear such harsh words from Reno. She was at least expecting him to say some dimwitted comments about Cloud and her and try and piss her off. But no...There was none of that.

With his last words he started walking off again. He heard her repeat his name, and she spoke some other words to try and get him to come back but he simply put his hand up and waved her off as he walked down the darkened street. He pulled himself out a cigarette and the moment he lit the tip he felt the first rain drop fall on his forehead. He looked up and watched as the black clouds rolled in and the rain started to pummel down again.

_Time to get back to work anyway..._

**xoxox**

**_You love a sinking stone_**

**_That'll never elope_**

**_So get used to used to the lonesome_**

**_Girl, you must atone some_**

**_Don't leave me no phone number there_**

**xoxox**

**Author's Note: **So how was it? Reviews would be very much appreciated! Constructive criticism would be even more appreciated!


End file.
